Konan's Past
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Konan is found by a stranger near the lake. He cares for her and helps her. How the Akatsuki came to be! Rated for intentions! ONE SHOT!


This story came to me in 4th period, English class when I was spacing out thinking about Pein and Konan.

For those of you who do not know who they are here's an insight.

Pein- Leader of Akatsuki

Konan- Unknown member…Pein's partner

While I was getting ready to write this story I went on this website (not going to tell you because I don't want you to steal this…muahahaha!!!) and found this shirt. It had a picture of Deidara in the middle and I screamed until I hurt my throat. Then, I went into the living room where my sister was and told her to come look at what I found. By this time I was breathless and trying to deeply breathe in and out. My sister followed me and I showed her. She looked at me like I was a retard (How could she?!!!?) and said, "Jess, he's not real." Like all my other friends….I have a deep passion for Deidara. I love him!!!! Then, I called my mom at work (bad idea) and started talking really bad and begged her for the shirt. She said "we'll talk about it when I get home" like she always says. She'll get home at 10 PM so I have to wait until tomorrow basically. Then, my dad called and asked about dinner and for me to record something on Tivo. I told him about it and he said the same thing my mom said. I'm going to DIE if I don't get this shirt! Well, hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.

This is a ONE SHOT!!!!!!

* * *

13-year-old Konan was running through the streets of her village on her way home from working in the hospital. It was unusually gloomy out and Konan was getting nervous as she turned into her driveway. She opened her door and found the dead bodies of her whole clan. She was in shock. The only person who would do this was….He was behind her…her father. Her father was a strict person and Konan hated him but never thought he would actually kill the clan. He did beat and hurt her sometimes and she'd tell her mother but her mother never believed her so this is what happens when you don't believe your daughter. Konan was scared by now. She looked behind her and got punched in the face and went back a few feet. 

"You're late, Konan," her father said in a sadistic and blood lusting voice.

Her father approached her and continued to beat, cut, stab, and rape her until she was barely alive. He left and she struggled to get up but fell down once she did. She had barely any chakra left and probably a lot of fractures. Konan used the wall for support and walked out of the house slowly and kept using walls, buildings, and anything she could use to keep her up. She fell a few times and eventually made it out of the village but collapsed next to a river. She slowly closed her eyes knowing that this would be the end for her…

A man in his mid-twenties walked by the river and saw Konan though he didn't know that was her name, yet. He went over to her and checked if she was still alive and found that she was barely alive and saw that she was VERY young compared to him. He picked her up and carried her bridal style back to his small country house and laid her down on a small hammock in his room. He gently took off her top so he could see the extent of her wounds. Then, he took some peroxide and got a rag. He soaked the rag with peroxide and gently cleansed the wound on her stomach to her chest. He got all of the dried blood off of her stomach, chest, and back and put some bandages on her. He then took a wet wash cloth and wiped the dried blood off of her legs but did not take her skirt off. He stopped at her mid thigh. He put a cold wet wash cloth on her head and left her there so she could sleep.

Konan groaned and opened her eyes a little bit. She was in a lot of pain but tried to look around. Maybe she was back at her house and that was a dream and she was just on a mission when it happened? She saw a guy walk into the room and tried to move but found she couldn't.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," the man said in a kind voice. Konan relaxed and passed out again.

The man changed her bandages and tried a healing jutsu on her stomach and healed the rest of her stomach. He then healed her broken ribs and punctured lung. He switched the cool wash cloth that was on her forehead with a new one and checked her pulse. He found out it was stronger but not by much. He then set her leg in a cast and sat in a corner for a while. After that, he went into the kitchen and found a glass and poured some water in it and came back into the room.

Konan opened her eyes once more and was painfully put into a sitting position. She looked up and saw the same man from earlier. The man put a glass to her lips and said, "Drink." She did and she felt better after having some water after God knows how long.

"Wh-Wh-Where am I?" Konan asked hoarsely.

"You're at my house," the man answered. "What's your name?" the man asked again.

"Konan but I prefer Blue," Konan answered wearily. He chuckled.

"I'm Pein," the man said. "I need to have a look at your back again," Pein said and she moved backwards a little bit but was reminded of the pain. She groaned in pain. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything perverted," Pein said as he got near her. She let him turn her over and unwrap the bandages. He put some peroxide on her back and she hissed in pain as it connected with the open wound. He finished cleaning the wound and wrapped it up again. "Are you hungry?" Pein asked.

"Yes," Konan answered and Pein nodded. He left the room and she just looked at the wall remembering what happened with her father. She tried not to cry because a shinobi should never show one's emotions but it was hard. She bit her lip as she tried not to cry. Pein came back and gave her a bowl with soup in it. She started to shakily eat the soup.

"May I ask what happened?" Pein asked.

"I-I'm not ready to tell you yet. I'm not really sure if I can fully trust you. Sorry," Konan said shyly.

"I understand but it was that bad, huh?" Pein asked.

"Worse than you could imagine," Konan said as she finished off her soup. "Thanks for your hospitality, Pein-sama," Konan said and she smiled at him.

"No problem. I just didn't think you should die. You're so young. You should live life to its fullest," Pein said and she nodded in agreement. Konan was about to cry again because she was running everything that happened over and over in her head and it was torturing her. "You know, it's OK to cry," Pein said gently. Konan shook her head.

"A ninja should never show ones emotions," Konan recited and he smiled at her.

"You must be a great ninja to not cry after whatever happened that left you in that state," Pein complimented.

"Thanks, I try," Konan said.

"What do you do?" Pein asked.

"I'm mostly a psychiatrist for rape victims and sometimes I go on S-rank missions," Konan said. _How ironic that I'm a psychiatrist for the same thing that happened to me. It hurts a lot worse than anyone would think especially if someone you knew did it to you. Now I know why the girls would rather be raped by a stranger than a family member or friend…and yet, I can't help myself._

"How good are you?" Pein asked.

"Most of the women I help are doing fine now and you couldn't tell anything has happened to them. I've only lost two patients to suicide and they had a really bad case," Konan explained.

"You're job was important, huh?" Pein asked.

"Yeah, it was…since, you know, these women were raped on a mission by comrade or by the enemy," Konan said sadly.

"You should sleep. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Pein said as he left and Konan lie back down and fell asleep.

"_You're late, Konan," her father said in a sadistic and blood lusting voice. _

_Her father approached her and continued to beat, cut, stab, and rape her until she was barely alive. He left and she struggled to get up but fell down once she did. She had barely any chakra left and probably a lot of fractures. Konan used the wall for support and walked out of the house slowly and kept using walls, buildings, and anything she could use to keep her up. She fell a few times and eventually made it out of the village but collapsed next to a river. She slowly closed her eyes knowing that this would be the end for her… _

Konan's eyes bolted open at the dream she just had. She had sweat running down her face so she wiped it off and slowly got up and tried not to aggravate her wound. She went to the kitchen and saw Pein sitting at the table reading the newspaper so she sat down at the table across from him. He looked up.

"You need something, Konan?" Pein asked.

"Don't call me that. Call me Blue…I just had a nightmare about what happened," Konan said.

"Are you feeling better?" Pein asked.

"A little…may I tell you what happened that night?" Konan asked. He nodded so she told him everything.

"Wow…that must've been hard," Pein said and Konan nodded. "Come on. I have another healing jutsu that should get you back to normal and then since you have your chakra back we can spar," Pein said and Konan followed him back to his room. She lay down on her stomach and revealed her back to him. He used a healing jutsu and her back felt much better. He helped her up and gave her one of his shirts since he still needed to clean hers.

"I bet I can beat you," Konan said arrogantly.

"Oh? Was that a challenge?" Pein asked amused and liking her competitive side.

"Yes," Konan said with a smirk as they got outside.

"What do I get if I win?" Pein asked.

"A kiss from a beautiful girl," Konan said smiling.

"You mean Jessica Simpson?" Pein asked just to get her riled up. It worked.

"No, me!" Konan said and he nodded. "Now, what do I get if I win?" Konan asked.

"Hm….I'll personally take you shopping for a whole day wherever you want to go on my expense," Pein said and she brightened up.

"Ready?" Konan said as she got into a fighting stance. He nodded and she ran at him.

She threw the origami flower that was in her hair at him but he dodged the attack so she used more origami attacks. He dodged every single one of them. He threw some kunai at her and she dodged them. Then, they started to pull out everything. Special jutsus to bloodline limits. Pein flashed behind Konan and held a kunai to her neck.

"You lose," Pein whispered in her ear. She sighed. He put his kunai away and she turned around to face him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "I wonder how you are in something more intimate," Pein wondered aloud.

"Pervert," Konan mumbled. He chuckled.

The next years Pein and Konan spent sparring and training. They talked about anything and everything and listened to each other. They ate every meal together and basically did everything together…

Konan was sitting on the hammock reading a literature book when Pein came in.

"Pein-kun!!!" Konan cheered as he came up to her. Over the last few years she started to get more comfortable with him and grew attached to him. She even thought she loved him but was too nervous and shy to say anything.

"Hey, Konan," Pein said as he sat down next to her. He kissed her on the cheek and looked at what she was reading.

"I told you, it's Blue," Konan said and he chuckled.

"Konan, how would you like to make an organization of only the most elite S ranked criminals?" Pein asked and she somehow knew he was being serious. Even at the early age of 16 she could tell when people were being serious or not.

"It sounds…interesting," Konan said. "What else like what are our goals and where do we get the members?" Konan asked and he smirked at her.

"Our goal is to get all of the jiinchuriki and you can look in the Bingo Book for members you think would help our organization. They don't even have to be criminals…yet," Pein explained.

"You want me to make someone a criminal?" Konan asked.

"Only if you think they're good enough. I'll leave you alone for a while," Pein said as he handed her a Bingo Book.

Konan started looking through it and started to write down names of the shinobi that she thought were strong enough. At the end she had: Sasori, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, Kakazu, Hidan, Deidara, and Zetsu. Pein came back around this time and looked at the list she made and smirked.

"Itachi is still part of his village but I'm sure you can convince him to become a criminal for something he may want. The rest of them are just wandering S-class criminals," Pein explained. Pein got something out of his jacket and showed the box to Konan.

"What are they, Pein-kun?" Konan asked as she examined each ring.

"Uniform for our organization. I've also made some cloaks," Pein explained.

"Can we wear purple nail polish?" Konan asked sweetly.

"(sigh) Sure, Konan," Pein said and she glared at him.

"It's Blue," Konan said and he chuckled.

"Fine, fine but do you think you can go to Konoha and try and convince Uchiha Itachi to become a criminal and join our organization. I'll try and get the other people on your list," Pein said and Konan nodded as she got up and started to run through the forest to Konoha.

It was dark by the time she reached Konoha and she cautiously walked through the gates and looked around. Then, she saw the young ANBU captain, Uchiha Itachi. She hid behind a tree and followed him before he stopped. She just waited.

"Who's there?" he asked as he looked over in Konan's direction. Konan walked out of the trees and just stood there while he got his weapons out.

"I'm not here to fight," Konan said but he kept his weapons in a defense position.

"What do you want then?" Itachi asked.

"The question is what do you want," Konan said and he looked confused for a minute.

"State your business," Itachi said again.

"You," Konan said. "Do you want more power?" Konan asked and he hesitated a moment.

"Yes," Itachi answered wearily.

"Become an S-class criminal and meet me at the gates tomorrow night if you'd like to join our organization," Konan said.

"What's it called?" Itachi asked and Konan hesitated.

"Akatsuki," Konan said.

"How do I become a criminal?" Itachi asked.

"Kill your family," Konan said as she remembered what happened to her. He nodded and she went to sleep in the trees that night.

The next morning Konan woke up and decided she would go and look around the village for the day since she didn't have anything else to do.

She looked around and found this ramen place that just opened called Ichiraku and decided to have a bowl of ramen. She ordered the ramen and waited for it to come. She looked up and saw Itachi with another Uchiha but acted like she has never met him before. He glanced at her but looked back to his friend.

"Here's your ramen, ma'am," the guy said. She thanked him and started eating her ramen. The guy Itachi was with noticed her and moved towards her a little bit. She raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, there, beautiful lady. I'm Shisui. What's your name?" Shisui asked.

"Blue," Konan answered.

"Blue…it fits," Shisui said. "How would you like it if I bought you a drink? Sake perhaps?" Shisui asked and then Itachi grabbed Shisui's collar.

"Shisui, don't bother her. Just let her eat and let's go," Itachi said as he dragged Shisui out of Ichiraku. Konan smirked and thought he'd actually go through with it.

Konan walked out of Ichiraku after paying for her meal and went shopping around. Konan saw all kind of clothes that she loved but knew after they made the organization she wouldn't be able to wear. She shopped until it was dark and went to the gates.

Konan waited for an hour when she finally saw Itachi come towards the gates. "You finished?" Konan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, where are we headed?" Itachi asked.

"To a small country house," Konan said and he nodded. He followed her through the trees as they soon reached the country house. They both heard something break and then something go boom. They were now getting afraid to go in even for S-class criminals.

"What's going on in there?" Itachi asked.

"I have no idea but we better go inside," Konan said as she went through the door and saw what was happening along with Itachi. Inside was a blonde guy throwing things at a guy with a freaky tongue and others were just lazily sitting there.

"What's going on in here?" Konan asked angrily and everyone turned towards her and Itachi.

"Well, I'm Deidara, un and he's a gay pedophile, un!!!" Deidara yelled as he threw another item at the 'gay pedophile.'

"Everyone introduce yourselves and do not kill each other," Konan said in a dark tone.

"Sasori," a red head said lazily.

"Orochimaru," the 'gay pedophile' said as his tongue flipped out quickly.

"Kakazu," a man with stitches said as he started to count money.

"Hidan," a guy with a well toned chest said as he went back to praying…

"Kisame," a drunken blue guy who looked like a shark said.

"Zetsu," the white side of a Venus fly trap looking Oreo said.

_Must be bipolar…I dealt with people like that once._

"Tobi is Tobi!" a guy with a mask said enthusiastically.

"He's my subordinate," Zetsu said again.

"Itachi," Itachi informed them.

"So you're the Uchiha prodigy, un!!!" Deidara pointed out.

"Hn," Itachi replied.

"Where's the Leader, un?" Deidara asked.

"I'll go get him," Konan said as she left. Years of being with Pein she found out something. He had a secret Base under his country house. It was huge with a lot of bedrooms, torture facilities, weapon storage rooms and of course, his office.

Konan went all the way to where his office was and knocked on the door. She heard him say 'Come in' and did so.

"Pein-kun, I have Uchiha Itachi," Konan said. Pein smirked.

"Good work, Konan," Pein said and she glared at him.

"It's Blue," Konan corrected and he chuckled.

"Come on," Pein said as he left and Konan followed him out. They went back to the room that they left eight very annoyed S-class criminals and one just very naïve subordinate.

"It's about time, un," an annoyed Deidara said as he tried to stay as far away from the 'gay pedophile,' Orochimaru.

"What do we call you two?" Sasori asked.

"Blue," Konan answered and glared at Pein so he wouldn't say her real name. He didn't.

"Leader-sama," Pein said calmly. They all nodded.

"Any uniforms?" Sasori asked again. Pein nodded and passed everyone a cloak. Then, he gave them each a custom ring. Next, he gave them each a bottle of purple nail polish.

"Those are your uniforms and you're required to wear them on all missions but can wear whatever you want around the house," Pein informed and they all nodded.

"Where do we sleep, un?" Deidara asked.

"You have to many questions, boy," Zetsu's black side said and Deidara just huffed and turned away.

"There are plenty of rooms downstairs. You each can choose your own. Also, when on missions you all will have a partner you go on every mission with. Blue will assign partners," Pein said and she smiled at him.

"Hm…Deidara, what do you like?" Konan asked.

"Art, un," Deidara answered.

"Who else likes art?" Konan asked and Sasori raised his hand for about a second and then put it down deeming it not necessary to keep it up any longer. "OK, Deidara and Sasori are partners and um…Orochimaru and Zetsu are partners…Kakazu and Hidan are partners. Itachi and…um…Kisame are partners," Konan explained.

"What about Tobi?" Tobi cried out.

"Just follow Orochimaru and Zetsu around…since you came with Zetsu," Konan said.

"OK!!!" Tobi cheered happily.

And that's Konan's past and how she and Pein created the Akatsuki…

* * *

Well? How was it? Just so everyone knows I made this story to kind of tell what happened to Konan for the story I'm writing (not yet going to put it on because I need something to do between classes) that I'm not yet sure what I should call it but it's a Deidara X Sakura story and this sort of explains how Konan can relate to Sakura! Please Review!!! 


End file.
